Bella's Revenge
by Darknight Vampire
Summary: When Charlie goes missing what will Bella do? Will she find him? And will she pursue her greatest dream of all? Rated T for violence and gore in later chapters. Bella's change! Please Rate and Review! Set after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn.
1. Missing

**Set after Eclipse**

**Bella and Edward are married and back from their honeymoon, all ages are the same.**

**Disclaimer; No characters belong to me (unfortunatley) all belong to Stephinie Meyer.**

* * *

I couldn't believe what was happening to me.

Charlie was missing.

Edward and I had just come back from our honeymoon in Alaska, (that way we could go sight-seeing together) and Charlie was gone. Gone without a trace.

His cruiser was still in the driveway, his fishing gear still in the closet. His boots and coat were still hung up and the television magazine had a red circle around tonight's game.

As soon as I walked in the door I knew that a vampire had been here. The way everything was left perfectly normal was the first clue. And the second was the way Edward stiffened when he walked into the house.

"Who was it," I asked automatically twirling the gold wedding ring that was set on my middle finger, which felt like it had been there all my life.

"I don't know," he hissed, frustrated. His beautiful god-like eyes were worried and I hated that.

I let a tear roll down my cheek and sat at the table.

"Maybe we should call the police," I suggested. "Maybe they have a way of dealing with this kind of thing."

"Bella, I have no doubt that your father was taken by a vampire. And, the only cop in town is missing," he said his mouth forming into my favourite sad half smile.

I had learned not to panic in situations like these. Being with a nearly forever calm vampire made a huge impression on my character.

Then, I looked down and my heart skipped a beat. There, on the table was one clue that could help me find Charlie. Lying, innocently on the worn surface of our dining table was a single strand of blonde hair.

"Edward," I called as he was just about to look in the hall for clues.

He rushed in nearly half a second after I'd called him. It still stunned me that he was mine.

Carefully, I lifted the air and gave the single solitary hair to him and his eyes immediately widened.

"Rosalie," he hissed.

"What?" I asked. "Is she in trouble?" I had automatically thought he had read her mind.

"No," he whispered,his quiet voice barely audible. "She's been here."

Of course, I thought nearly kicking myself in my own stupidity. Who else knew were I lived and who else had long blonde hair and vampire abilities other than the Cullen's treasured Rosalie.

I immediately relaxed. "That means he's safe, she must've go t here and stopped whoever it was who was after him. Has anyone else been here? Alice must have had a vision..." I was cut off as Edward put a finger over my lips. My heart leaped at his touch.

"Not necessarily," he said. "Alice hasn't had a vision. And no-one else has been here, I can't smell anything and believe me, I'd be able to smell Emmett. She'd have contacted us if she'd seen anything concerning you and your family. I asked her to keep an eye on you." He hung his head in shame as he uttered the last sentence.

I ignored that. "Before you start accusing Rosalie, can I check out his room first. Surely whoever came for him would come when he was asleep." I reasoned.

He nodded and took my hand as we crept silently up the creaky stairs. Well, I tried to creep silently but I was sure my thundering heart would give me away if anyone was still upstairs.

We crossed the landing and eased open the door. I was in the room before Edward could stop me. The rusty smell hit me and I screamed as I saw blood everywhere. It was sprayed across the walls, plastered on the ceiling and stained in the carpet as if someone had sprayed it everywhere for dramatic effect.

I looked at Edward who was holding his nose and looking at me worriedly. The wave of nausea spread over me and I uttered six words.

"So much...he must be dead."

Then I fainted and the last thing I felt was Edward's marble arms around me and another over-whelming sickness as he began to run.


	2. Death

**Hey everyone, writing this made me cry so I hope ypu enjoy it...Please R+R**

* * *

I woke up sprawled across the back seat of Edward's silver Volvo. I breathed in its scent again before I woke up fully.

Then I remembered what happened. Charlie was gone.

I sat up too quickly and hit my head on the door handle. I heard a low chuckle.

"Were are we going?" I asked as he turned and pretended to watch the road intently.

"Home," he said and his voice sounded cruel and angry.

I nodded and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Edwards dark features were knitted together and his face looked murderous as we turned down the nearly invisible road to the Cullen family house. Even though it was the middle of the night, the lights were blazing in the Cullen's house.

Edward jumped out of the car almost as soon as the engine stopped and lifted me out of the back seat.

"I can walk," I groaned but he ignored me.

I had never seen him like this. His face was paler that I had ever seen and he walked stiffly. His face was in a fathomless anger as he entered the doorway. He looked more angry than when he had fought fought Victoria last year. He burst through the door, were Alice and Carlisle were waiting for us.

"Were. Is. She." he said, each word punctuated with snarls. I flinched at his tormented face and his marble features smoothed as he looked down at me.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized as he set me on my feet, kissing my forehead simultaneously.

"Who?" asked Alice. I had never seen Alice look surprised before. It was very, very, hard to surprise Alice.

"Rosalie." He spat the name out with venom.

"She's upstairs," interrupted Carlisle calmly. "She's been up there for days, not coming out to hunt, not coming out for Emmett. Esme says she can smell blood through the door, but..."

Carlisle was suddenly talking to nothing as Edward sprinted up the stairs on the west side of the room.

I ran after him, wobbling slowly and reached them in a painfully slow time. I took them two at a time and caught my breath at the top.

My mind flashed back to the first time Edward had brought me here. Carlisle's office was on this floor, and so was Emmett's and Rosalie's! Thrilled that I didn't have to climb a second set of stairs I walked towards the door, terror welling up in my throat.

The door was swinging on its hinges, as if hit by a terrible force, Edward probably. I peeped round the door but, to my relief and equal horror the room was empty. The French windows had been thrown open and where blowing in the wind. Little droplets of blood made a path form a large red love seat to the window. The lights were off. It was like a scene from a horror movie, only Charlie was in it.

For, to my horror, lying on the seat was Charlie. Face up his lifeless eyes were staring at the ceiling. Fighting the nausea that rose within me I approached the seat.

His throat was ripped open, his windpipe exposed. Whoever had wounded him had hit his main artery – half of his blood was still in his room back home. Terror gripped me. I wanted to stay but the sight of him repulsed me. My stomach churned and I realised that I had lost Charlie.

Standing in the middle room I was torn. I didn't know whether to run for the fresh air, for safety, or to stay and wait until Edward turned up.

I looked at him again. That wasn't my father. This was not how I wanted to remember the man who had looked after me these past few years.

I turned, repulsed at myself and slammed the door shut. Wandering aimlessly, I crept towards Edwards room.

The huge bed was still there, against the wall but instead I collapsed on the black sofa and hugged my knee's to my chest.

Countless times I had been in this room without Charlie knowing. Countless times I had rushed home in time to make him dinner.

I sat there rocking back and forth, thinking about the first time I came to Forks, the first time Charlie met Edward, times Charlie had tried to matchmake me and Jacob Black. The times he had brought countless fish home from fishing trips, the way he suspiciously shouted "Bella?" every time he came home.

All I could imagine was his terror as a creature of nightmares descended on him. A creature which I was so familiar with.

Sitting there, rocking, I grieved for my lost friend, father and teacher. The person who had shaped most of my life and the main reason why I had met my beloved Edward.

I grieved for Charlie.

**More coming soon**


	3. The Change

I really enjoyed writing this chapter so tell me if you enjoy it, please R+R!!

* * *

I cried until I could cry no more.

I was curled up in a ball when Edward came back. He silently sat next to me and held me close until my sobs turned into painful shudders.

After a long time I looked up at him. The anger was still clearly readable in his eyes. This wasn't the Edward I knew. It scared me to see him like this.

"Who did it?" I croaked, my dry throat aching as I spoke.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with his fathomless eyes.

"Was it Rosalie? Did she kill my father?" I croaked again.

He nodded solemnly. "I followed her trail through the forest and found her and Emmett shouting at each other. Her eyes were a burning red fire. I'd never seen her so wild. And then she admitted it there and then. She admitted she'd killed your father and she_ laughed,_" he gagged as he said the last sentence.

"I couldn't smell Charlie's blood. Not in Rosalie's room, not in his bedroom. But I could smell it in the clearing. Rosalie reeked of Charlie's blood," he shuddered again.

"I lunged for her when Emmett started shouting at her again but she got away and crossed the treaty line before I could catch her. I have a horrible feeling she was with the Volturi. The young guard, Demetri was there, I could sense him.

After a moments silence and three more sobs I spoke up.

"Change me," I demanded. "I want to hunt her down, I want to make her feel every ounce of pain she has caused. I want revenge." My voice shook in anger an I almost didn't recognize myself.

Edward looked down at me, sadness clearly read in his eyes.

"But what about what you wanted to do, we haven't tried that yet. All the human opportunities that your going to miss out on, all things I missed out on. I don't want you to regret as much as I do!" His voice had risen to a shout.

"Edward, she killed my father. I am sick of having to be saved, I'm sick of having to try and keep up with you. But most of all, I am sick of being around the most beautiful and loving man I have ever met and not being able to let myself go with him, in case its to much. All I want to do is be like you. You can't be human so I'll have to be a vampire."

He nodded slowly.

"Whatever you want," he whispered. "When?"

"Here and now. It's all I ask of you Edward. I will never want anything else as much as I want this. I married you," I held up my hand, showing the ring, "and this is what I want in return."

He nodded again.

"I just need to check a couple of things with Carlisle. I don't want to kill you," he meant it as a joke but neither of us smiled.

I nodded and forced a smile.

"You go then, I'll be waiting," I said, holding my head high.

He was out the room before I could blink.

I sat there alone contemplating on what it would like to be a vampire. My crying had worn me out and I fell asleep, curled up on the sofa...

The next thing I remembered was daylight, and Edward glittering next to me.

"If you want to do it now, there's no time like the present," he said coldly. "But I have no objections if you want to wait a couple of years."

"No," I said under my breath.

He nodded and leaned towards me.

I put a finger up and hope sprung into his eyes.

"Before you do it, I want to kiss you one more time," I said.

His face fell but he kept his smile.

And leaned in to kiss me. His kiss was deep. A rush of emotions overtook me and I nearly fainted but Edward supported me and kept my face to his. Then he pulled away, far too soon and I gasped for breath.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded surely and he bent his mouth to my neck.

"I love you," he said and then bit me.

It felt like any other bite, a sharp stabbing pain, and then it was over. I felt light-headed.

"This isn't so bad," I laughed but then let out a scream.

Burning was spreading from my neck through my veins and all I could feel was fire. All my senses grew dull and I had tunnel vision. I felt Edward break away from me as I screamed again and he held me in his marble arms.

The ice of his arms did nothing to dull the fire and all I could think about was the pain. I screamed again and again, the pain getting worse as the venom spread. And then, I drifted into unconsciousness. I welcomed the dark but it did nothing to dispel the searing pain inside me. All I could feel was the fire...


	4. Adjusting

I woke to a sunny morning, my head banging.

I braced myself for the assault of fire but it never came. Confused, I sat up and saw Edward grinning at me wide eyed.

"Welcome back," he said and kissed my forehead gently.

Then I noticed, I was glittering! The sun shone in through the huge window, which fell on my skin into a thousand diamonds.

"I'm a...a... vampire?" I asked.

He nodded again and shot me my favourite half smile.

"Yes. You've been out for four days, I saw you in pain and it nearly killed me knowing that I did that to you," he hung his head.

I felt different, I felt lighter. I felt more alive than I had ever felt before. But, I felt the thirst. It felt like I had swallowed fire and my whole throat burned like I needed water. But I didn't need water, I needed blood.

And I could smell it, I could smell human blood below me to the left, it was calling to me, like a bird calling its mother.

I nearly lost control and bounded up, but one look form Edward reminded me to stay.

"Its Charlie you can sense, Bella," he said solemnly. "And Carlisle said you may find it easier to resist if you never taste human blood like we have. So I'm afraid you'll have to stay put."

There was no way I could fight this temptation. There was no way I could defy my body what it wanted, what it needed.

I jumped up and bounded to the door, but Edward was faster. He stopped in front of me, his wide shoulders blocking the doorway.

I snarled at him, a feral snarl that I almost scared myself with. And he snarled back, louder, warning me to back off.

I didn't, I shoved him out the way, surprised at how strong I was, and made it out into the corridor before he caught up with me again.

He swept my legs from under me and pinned me down, yelling for help with a snarl in the process.

Carlisle and Esme came out of their room, looking ruffled and shocked as they saw Edward on top of me.

I moved and his weight shifted.

_I'm stronger than him!_ I thought, vaguely remembering Edward explaining that new vampires were stronger than the Cullen's because they still had human blood in their system.

I rolled over and pushed him off me. To my surprise, he fought but fell and I ran for the stairs

I was down them in a flash and nearly to Rosalie's room when I encountered Alice.

She was lying flat on her back in the middle of the corridor. I was going so fast I couldn't slow down and I toppled over her, sprawling on the floor.

_Damn her visions,_ I thought as I started to get up.

She was on me before I realised what was happening. Pinning me down for a fraction of a second was enough time for Edward, Esme and Carlisle to catch up. They threw themselves upon me, aiding Alice in her plight to pin me down.

Now I had no hope. I still struggled like hell though, my legs kicking and thrashing, my arms flailing, but there was too much weight on top of me.

"Edward," said Carlisle calmly. "Esme and Alice brought a deer home for Bella from last-nights hunt. Its in the garden, go and get it please."

Edward shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her!" he panted. "I promised I wouldn't leave her!"

Carlisle sighed, "Alice?"

He didn't have to ask again. She was down the stairs and back up them with a deer in her arms in a flash.

I could smell the fresh blood from where I was lying. I relaxed a little and Carlisle cautiously stood up and closed Rosalie's door. Esme went to stand by him and Edward raised himself to a crouch, holding my hand.

Alice lay the deer down next to me and went to stand with Esme and Carlisle.

--

After I had fed, I felt much better. I could still smell Charlie's blood but I was strong enough to resist pouncing on his dead corpse.

"So," I said to Edward. "What do you think?"

I twirled and gasped as I turned and he was up close to me.

"You like one of us," he said kissing me on the forehead and wrapping his arms round my waist.

"I'll have to practise at not being careful with you, like I used to, your not as fragile..."

He broke off, his face turning into a scowl.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Alice had a vision," he said. "Rosalie's on the move."

"Let's go get her," I said and took his hand as he started towards the stairs.


	5. Strategy

**If you like or dislike this please Review. I'd love to know how to improve. Thanks!!**

* * *

Carlisle, Esme and Alice were all sat around the huge dining room table when Edward and I reached them.

"Good news," said Alice. "Emmett just called. He's tailing Rosalie over the border of Alaska and she's gone full circle and heading back this way. But, she's made a decision. When she gets back she's going to kill Emmett."

Everyone, including Edward gasped. Alice nodded in grievance.

"We can try to stop her, but her minds set on it and I don't think she's going to change it. She's working with the Volturi and I have a suspicion she's in love with the young one, Demetri." she continued.

"But how could she just leave Emmett?" I asked, astounded. Rosalie had always looked at Emmett with love, she always turned to him like he was the centre of her world.

Edward had said to me if it wasn't for Emmett, Rosalie would be long gone, hunting humans.

"Ever since you and Edward met, she'd been acting strange. She went very quiet. And once she said to me that she was jealous the way Emmett looked at you, the way you made him laugh, the one thing she could never do," interjected Esme.

"I think she's joined the Volturi and given up trying to control her thirst," she nearly choked out the last words, Rosalie was like a daughter to her, as was Alice.

I noticed, with a shock that Jasper was missing.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, glancing around the table.

"He's gone to worn Tanya and the family in Delani in case Rosalie turns on them. He'll be back tomorrow." I heard the pain in Alice's voice.

I knew it was hard for her to be away from him, and not just because he was the one likely to loose control (apart from me).

"So, were going to consult the pack at La Push and see if they can help track her," said Carlisle. "It'll make the hunt a lot easier."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said. "You've changed me, you've broke the treaty. They'll be after you now. Especially Jacob."

I could hardly say his name. It brought back all the floods of emotion from last years goodbyes.

But I felt nothing.

_One of the many advantages of being a vampire,_ I thought as I cast a glance at Edward, still glad he couldn't read my mind. _And the one of the disadvantages._

I focused on the bracelet that still hung on my wrist. The little wolf, looked up at me along with the diamond Edward had given me. I turned over my hand and saw the wedding and engagement rings on my fingers.

_I made the right choice, _I thought and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Good point," said Edward calmly. "Were going to have to move," he squeezed my hand tight. "But not until we get revenge for Bella. Rosalie's pig-headedness has gone too far this time. I'm not letting her get away. You three can stay here, this is a job for me Bella. Rosalie made me change her before she wanted it," he squeezed my hand again. "And I'm going to get revenge."

"But, she's like a daughter to me!" yelled Esme in anguish. "She was my first daughter."

Carlisle put his arm around her.

"Bella's your daughter now. She's more of a daughter in these past few months than Rosalie ever has been. Rosalie wouldn't want to come back, she's tasted human blood. She gave up." he said comforting her.

My breath caught in my throat. I was more of a daughter than Rosalie was. Somehow I had a terrible feeling that all this was my fault. I'd broken their perfect family apart.

But as I looked around, none looked at me with resentment, none of them hated me.

Carefully and noiselessly I went up to Esme.

"I never sought to replace any of your family, I don't think I ever could. But if you'll have me, I'd love to say. Besides, my families gone," I choked of as Esme pulled me to her and hugged me tight.

"Bella, your perfect for Edward and your perfect for our family, there is no way I would never want you!"

"Thanks Esme," I said and hugged her back.

"What about Reneé?" asked Alice softly.

"She has Phil, she's thinks I'm going off to college and she will totally freak out if she see's what I am," I struggled to find the right words, but they understood.

Esme sat back.

"You should go and meet Emmett. Oh and," she looked at Edward. "Alice is going with you. I'll send Jasper when he comes back. If Rosalie's working with the Volturi there's no doubt this Demetri will be there. And so will Jane." All regret and sadness was gone from her voice.

"It looks Bella's gift of immunity will help in this situation," interjected Carlisle.

Edward chuckled and followed Alice to the door.

It was time to Hunt.


	6. Emmett

**Here's the latest instalement. Sorry i took such a long time. Please Review xxxx**

* * *

Running was amazing.

I was almost as fast as Edward and I realised how easy it was.

I didn't have to aim, somehow the trees flew past me, I never feared hitting one. And the beauty was, I could keep my eyes open.

I had got over the motion sickness from riding Edward more frequently, but this was totally different.

And when I stopped I wasn't even breathing heavily. I felt exactly like I had when I was back at the house.

It wasn't all good though. I could smell the humans again. Edward and Alice had to stop me running into an odd town that we passed. It was almost impossible to resit the temptation as we passed by.

But, I lived past the torture and after a few glances from Edward's proud face, I felt better.

And in no time at all, we were there. I didn't understand why we didn't take Alice's Porsche. Edward had said something about wanting to teach me how to run.

But as soon as we got to the meeting place I realised why. Emmett's truck was parked beside two bent over trees and he was leaning against it, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Thank God you came quietly," he said his voice shaking.

He was different. His eyes raked around the brush and tree's looking for the slightest hint of movement, his nostrils flared trying to find any hint of a scent. He looked drawn. He looked like he had had his heart broken.

I realised with a wrench that this must've been what I looked like when Sam Uley found me. I glanced at Edward but he was looking instantly at Emmett, concentrating on reading his thoughts.

Alice threw her arms around Emmett.

"Oh Emmett," she whispered into his shoulders, she only just cleared his chest when they stood side-by-side. "You know it's not your fault, don't you. Rosalie would have left us if she had'nt met and saved you."

"What makes you so sure?" he mumbled, not returning her embrace.

"She's always been a little rebellious, and she never liked..." Alice trailed off as Emmett met my eyes.

There was no bitterness in them, no anger, no hate. Just pure understanding and trust. I didn't deserve that. My thoughts kept rearing back to the night when Rosalie had told me her story, of how she almost begged me to stay human.

And it was her fault I had changed in the end. She had killed my father and I retaliated in the only way I could. I became one of them.

Emmett looked at me as if he understood all of what I was thinking. He looked at me with pure forgiveness.

"She never loved me," he said in my direction. "Not in the way you love Edward. She always looked down on me, like she was my senior, I suppose she was in a way. Even our marriages and the countless ceremonies, I'm sure she wasn't happy."

Alice pulled back and locked him in a steely gaze.

"Girls like Rosalie are never happy. They always want more. She was selfish and shallow..." she trailed off and everyone's head span round to face Emmett's truck. Even me.

I couldn't smell or hear anything, I just sensed that someone or something was their. I raked the scenery with my eyes and I saw her.

There, leaning against the truck was Rosalie, her eyes startlingly red. And next to her was the dead corpse of what I couldn't resist. Human.

The scent wafted up to my nose and I launched myself at the truck.

Whether I was going for the corpse or Rosalie, I didn't know.

My instincts drew me there.

**Another Chapter coming soon, and again please Review xxx**


	7. Ambush

**Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Please R+R**

* * *

Just as I began to leap towards the corpse, my mind took over.

I had promised Edward I'd try to resist. I'd promised Alice I'd try not to be like the new vampire, Bree whom the Volturi had to destroy. And, standing a few feet away was the girl I had trusted and the girl who had murdered my father.

The thirst suddenly didn't matter any more.

I turned to Rosalie, fighting the smell of human blood. I realised that I was taller than Rosalie even though I was a short.

Her eyes changed to a look of confusion. Her distraction obviously hadn't worked.

The whole clearing was still.

Edward and Alice has started to follow but now stood staring at me in disbelief. Emmett just stood there, open-mouthed staring at Rosalie.

"You came back," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, but not for you," she snarled. "For Bella. My orders were to..."

"You orders?" asked Alice confused, then her eyes stared at Rosalie and her voice became distant. "Ah, so you _are _working for the Volturi. And have been for some time."

I stood there rooted to the spot. Rosalie had come back for me. She wasn't going to get at me without a fight.

"Your stronger than I imagined Bella, your resistance to blood is amazing. I was hoping you would come quietly," Rosalie said cutting across Alice.

"You thought I'd come quietly? After murdering my father you'd thought I'd come quietly. You really are disillusioned, Rosalie." My voice cracked on the word father but I carried on. "What were you going to do? Bring a dead person and lead me off like the Pied Piper?"

"Yes, that was the plan..."

I jumped on her. She fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt.

"You killed my father, gave me no choice to change even though you pleaded with me to stay human last year. And now you planned to lead me away with the only weakness I have. Where's your morals Rosalie?"

I heard Alice gasp

And then I realised the clearing wasn't quiet any more. There were startled grunts and cries of pain and gasps of surprise.

I slowly turned my head. If I had a beating heart I guessed it would've missed a beat. The Volturi had appeared from nowhere, it was all a trap.

Demetri was swiping at Emmett who was in a defensive crouch. Felix was unsuccessfully trying to catch Alice in a frantic battle and Edward, my dear Edward was writhing in pain at Jane's feet.

They were all going to die because of Jane. Alice would last longer than the others but eventually Jane would catch her and the other two would finish her off. Only I had immunity. Only I could save them.

I looked down at Rosalie who was grinning smugly.

"Don't think this is over," I said through gritted teeth and rolled over to stand up. Then I heard a whoosh and a wave of calm swept over me.

Standing, tall and blonde over Rosalie was Jasper, crouched, his fingertips curled.

"You go get Jane. I'll stay with Rosalie."

I looked up, a thank you on my lips but Jasper was staring down at his fake twin with a gaze of unforgiven betrayal.

I gulped and approached Jane, who looked up, a devilish grin her eyes.

* * *

**Loose ends to tie up about Alice's visions in the next chapter, she purposely didn't see the Volturi coming!!**


	8. Power and Determination

**This chapter almost wrote itself.**

**I've kind of taken this my own way and if you don't like it please Review and i wil try and improve.**

**Please R+R**

* * *

Edward stopped screaming and looked up at me, a silent plea in his eyes.

"I see your one of us now," said Jane. "I don't doubt that your strong. But..."

She cut off and strained her face, a hint of frustration in her eyes.

"Your still immune, I see. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way. You can join us and step aside or die like the rest of this pathetic family."

"Why the sudden attack?" I asked blurting out the first thing that came into my head.

I was scared, I'd never fought before.

"Your little family broke the treaty," she said slyly.

"What treaty..." I started to ask then everything became clear.

Alice didn't see the Volturi coming. The only motive for them to come to Fork's would be to check if I was still human. What if they had crossed paths with a certain werewolf.

I was about to argue that Jacob wouldn't do that to me. But of course he would. He said he'd do anything to stop me from changing and if he did there was no way we could be friends any more. I was the only one keeping the Cullen's and Werewolves in peace. Rosalie knew this. Rosalie had gone to Jacob when Emmett lost her. She must've caught my scent.

I heard a huge growl behind me and turned to see a red-brown wolf facing Jasper. Rosalie was gone.

"Well what's it to be. Your family is going to die either way." Jane's voice brought me back to reality with a bump.

"I would never join you," I spat at her. "You take peoples lives like its your job, you slaughter people simply because you can. You disgust me."

I sank into a defensive stance like I had seen Edward do countless times when he was protecting me.

But now I was protecting him. He was relying on me.

Then Jane leapt at me, a feral snarl ripped from her lips and she bared her teeth, aiming for my neck.

Something clicked in my head. It must've been instinct because I knew exactly what to do. I darted to the left and span around and attacked from the back, a snarl escaping my throat.

Jane was fast. She jumped and ended up behind me and kicked hard in the small of my back, my breath going out of me with a whoosh.

The next thing I knew Jane was leaning over me, the devilish grin back on her face.

I was going to die. She was going to kill Edward. The Cullen's would die, my beloved family would die because I was too weak to defend them.

All the hurt Jane had done to innocents, vulnerable humans like my family. Vampires she'd tortured. I was going to end up like them. A statistic on her record. Another family member to be mourned.

No, I said to myself. I had sacrificed too much in this life to lose it in a moment of weakness. My Father, Jacobs friendship, My Humanity, Renee. But I had gained Love and a Family who I could be truthful with. There was no way I was going to lose that. There was no way a pathetic vampire was going to take all that away from me.

Her hand pressed against my shoulder.

I felt a pressure in my mind, like the start of a migraine then a blood curdling scream.

I looked up and Jane was writhing on the floor next to me.

"How. Are. You. Doing. this," she gasped, each word punctuated with gasps of pain.

"How am I doing what?" I asked confused, my words blocked out by Jane's scream.

Then I realised, I was feeling an immense amount of hatred towards Jane. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. The smell of the corpse from next to Jasper and Rosalie was bothering me now. I was itching to go to it.

I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder.

"Your using her power against her Bella," he said, a note of amusement in his voice.

_This must be a part of her immunity,_ I heard in my head. _Amazing._

"I heard that," I said, surprised now.

"What?" he asked.

"I can hear your thoughts!" I exclaimed.

As I concentrated I could sense other things.

Alice, anticipating Felix's next move, Emmett dying inside from Rosalie's betrayal, Jasper angrily cursing his twin and preparing to face the Jacob-wolf.

Then I heard an all too familiar voice. _Why, did she go and do that, I love her, I could take care of her._

I looked round and saw Jacob staring down at Jasper

Edward took his hand away and all I could here was the scuffling and panting of battle again.

I was about to ask how this was possible when Edward disappeared, hit by Jane in a blur of movement.

**Sorry its another cliffhanger, like i said it wrote itself. don't blame me, blame my imagination XD.**

**More on the way**


	9. The Truth

"No!" I yelled a feral snarl escaping from my lips.

I sprinted to were Jane and Edward were battling and touched Jane lightly on her shoulder, using her power against her just as before. She fell to the ground, screaming and without hesitating Edward beheaded her with one swift yank of her hair.

I shivered as he continued to disembody her then set the remains alight.

Now it was an even playing field. I looked around, trying to account for everyone.

Demetri was swiping at Emmett with what used to be his arm, hobbling along trying not to touch the ground with a mangled limb that used to be his foot. I guess that fight was over.

Alice was running rings around Felix, with his bulk and predictability he had no hope of catching her.

To my surprise, Jacob and Jasper weren't fighting, they were standing together, a untied front, baring there teeth at Rosalie who had suddenly reappeared behind them.

I frowned, wondering what had changed Jake's mind.

"He feels guilty," Edward explained. "He realised what kind of vampires the Volturi are. He's decided to direct his anger towards Rosalie."

I let out a sigh of relief and heard another blood curdling scream just as new bonfire was set alight. There was no more Demetri.

Emmett grunted as he manoeuvred the fire and advanced to Felix. Edward sped off to join them, trading places with Alice who was at my side in a second.

I turned to congratulate her on avoiding Felix but shut my mouth quickly as she turned to look at Rosalie, a pained look on her face.

"What do we do?" she said. "I've seen two possible outcomes. We burn her or we let her go. What do we do?"

"She killed my father, Alice. She needs the burn," I flinched as I realised how cold I had become.

"It's not Rose, Bella. I had a vision a couple of day's back but didn't think it was important. The Volturi have gained a new member. Amelia. She's a psychic, and a very powerful one. I underestimated her and I shouldn't have. She can control people's minds from as far away as Volterra. Aro treasures her so much, she has taken up residence with the wives. And, to test her powers, Aro has used us for a guinea pig. We're his greatest threat, you see?"

There was another scream and a whoosh as another another fire started. Felix was gone. But I didn't look up.

"So, it wasn't Rosalie, this isn't Rosalie. It's some psychotic vampire who's too scared to come face us. Charlie died because of some power crazed vampire leader. He knew nothing about our world!" I yelled suddenly angry again.

"Aro wanted to think of a way to get you to turn. So he could see if you were worth keeping and recruiting, but obviously his plan didn't work. I rather it did. Now, we have to kill our perfectly innocent sister or let her be used as a tool for the rest of her life."

"We don't, Alice. I can help her!" I smiled to her. "Go and get Jake and Jasper to hold her down."


	10. Memories

As I approached Rosalie I suddenly had doubts to my plan. Seeing her pinned down by her own family sent shivers down my spine.

I had to try, if not she'd be a tool for the rest of her life.

I reached her and put my hand on her temple.

All I felt was Rosalie. A keening for a family, so strong it nearly swept me off my feet. A love foe Emmett so strong it nearly blew me away. And a huge defiance, rebelling against the foreign power in her mind.

That defiance filled me with courage.

I dived towards the dark void, pulling it with me and wrapping myself around it.

I caught a glimpse of a heavily furnished bedroom and the cool face of Aro staring at me.

I was hit with a wave of vertigo as I was pulled away from the scene and I saw new visions, one of a vampire standing over me, a burning pane.

Another memory. Killing people by controlling them. The Volturi.

I realised with a jolt that I must have smoothed along the connection between Rosalie and Amelia. And suddenly I knew what to do.

With one sweep I sifted through the memories again, finding her power. Grabbing it with tendrils of the thought I wrapped her mind in it and severed the connection with Rosalie and fell to the round with a gasp.

Rosalie blinked a couple of times and seemed to focus on her surroundings. She relaxed and collapsed forward onto Emmett. Over her shoulders she sent me a look.

That look gave me more than Rosalie could ever give me in words.

It was a look for forgiveness,of sorrow and of thankfulness.

But above everything, it was a look of acceptance and sisterhood.

My family was complete.


	11. Goodbye

The battle was over.

But I had one more thing to do.

I left Rosalie with Emmett. I picked my way past Alice, Edward and Jasper who were collecting vampire parts that were littered across the floor.

I reached Jacob and put one hand on his large, hairy shoulder. He flinched away but I persisted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and the words came out too harshly. I just couldn't believe he had betrayed me.

He growled at me and ran into the woods, returning a second later, human wearing a pair of short denim jeans.

"I smelt an intruder, but it wasn't physical, I could sense that there were two people within Rosalie. I bumped into her on the way to Sam's and thought you might need a little back up."

I sighed. He had come to help.

"It was the Volturi. They had a new member, one that could influence minds from leagues away. She could have been here or in Volterra. We have no way of knowing," I explained.

"She could have been?" Jake raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I turned her power against her. Wrapped her own mind within itself. She'll never be able to use her powers again and I probably sent her crazy."

His mouth fell open into a little O.

"I can't get used to the idea of you being so violent," he lowered his voice as I heard the approach of footsteps. Slow, regular footsteps. Edward.

"I guess I'll see you around," he added quickly and ran away, leaves blowing behind him.

I raised my hand in farewell and turned back to my family. My real family.

* * *

The funeral was hard. It was closed casket, naturally.

I said goodbye to my father one last time, dropping a rose on top of the coffin.

I stayed strong until I got back to the house. Renee was there. Billy, Sue and all Charlie's workmates.

Only Edward came with me. Crying, I said goodbye to each of my old friends, each word nothing more than a heart wrenching sob. I couldn't believe this was goodbye for ever.

The Volturi would be coming for me. For my family, they'd lost one of their own.

I was terrified but not so scared to do what I had to do.

After everyone left, I cleared up and left the house.

I turned my back on my old life. And turned into the unknown, Edward close by my side.

* * *

**This is the end of Bella's Revenge. I may do a sequel if people want it but i feel i left the story just right.**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Reviews welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for how long it took to take chapter 10 up.**

**DarknightVampire**


End file.
